Tina's Friend-Fiction Life
"Time For The Charm Bomb To Explode." - The series' official tagline. Tina's Friend-Fiction Life is a (fanmade) spin-off series for the Bob's Burgers character, Tina Belcher. As the show is a spin-off for Tina, the series main character is of course, Tina Belcher, as it shows the life of Tina, and her everyday 'adventures' with her 2 new best friends, and having to deal with school, boys, and don't forget, horses! (Mostly Jericho). About Meet Tina Belcher, a 14 year old in middle school. She has quite an imagination though! Follow Tina as she tells stories about her life, and other crazy things as well! A third season has been announced, along with a movie for Tina's Friend-Fiction Life being announced as well. Characters Tina Belcher The main character of the show Mandy & Kate Mandy and Kate are Tina's best friends in the show. They enjoy their time with Tina, and like to read her erotic friend-fictions from time to time. Lindsay Kennedy Is Tina's friend in the show. She gets along with Tina due to their love of horses Jimmy Jr. Is Tina's love interest. Mandy and Kate try their best to help Tina ask Jimmy Jr out Tammy Larsen Is Tina's enemy. Tina strongly dislikes Tammy, due to all the mean things she does to her Zeke Is Jimmy Jr's friend, and is mostly caught being around Jimmy Jr. Other characters Dina Is Tina's alter ego Jericho Lucy Season 1 Episodes A Weird Day Tina wakes up on a normal day, but is it really a normal day? Charm Bomb,Tina Time Tina and Lindsay gets chosen to be featured on a magazine, only to find out that the magazine is owned by Tammy Here Comes Jericho Jericho comes back again! But with a new girl, Sabrina Belcher! Season 2 Episodes Tammy And Tina Day?! Tina and Tammy are chosen to have to work together for a upcoming school project. How will it go? Mandy, Kate, and Lindsay This episode only features Mandy, Kate, and Lindsay as the main characters Let's Go Wagstaff!! Ever since the events of Gene It On, Tina tries once again to pass the cheer leading auditions. She luckily gets in, thanks to Mandy & Kate...but there's one problem...Tammy wants to sabotage the upcoming recital!! Dina's Back Guess what? Dina's back! She's ready to let her charm bomb explode! As it is auditions for the upcoming play, Mr. Frond says that Tina playing as herself, "Isn't enough". Tina has an idea: Become her cool alter-ego, Dina again! Yoshi! Saving Kuchi Kopi! Much to Tina's dismay, according to Louise, Louise's favorite Anime, 'Yoshi Kuchi Kopi', is suffering from bad reviews, and for some strange reason, Louise looks very determined to save it, but what shall they do in order to do so? We Could Be SuperHEROS for a Day The series's main characters, Tina, Mandy, Kate, Tammy, Jocelyn, Zeke, and Jimmy Jr. are all excited to go to a hero con for a movie premiere, only to find out that they could be superheroes for a day! What will come their way next?? The Best Day, No, Best Day. EVER. Songs in the show Time For The Charm Bomb To Explode The opening song for the show. It is sang by Dan Mintz (aka Tina's voice actor), and the song is sang in Tina's voice Smart, Strong, Sensual Woman Is the ending song for the show. It is sang by Dan Mintz (aka Tina's voice actor), and the song is sang in Tina's voice Other songs Wake Up Tina! Is played in the episode, Here Comes Jericho. It is sang by Jericho, telling/singing Tina to wake up. Another version of the song is sang by Gene, Louise, and Lucy in the episode as well. Get Your Glam On! Is played in the episode, Tammy And Tina Day. It is a background song sang by Mandy, Kate, and Tina. Trivia * This show has been announced to get a second season ** The second season came out on May 10th * This show has been announced to get a third season, and a movie * Tina's Friend-Fiction Life is a bit similar to the cartoon, Braceface. ** The episode starts off with the main characters facing a problem, either with a best friend, or their nemesis, and at the end of the episode, it 'all works out in the end' ** Sharon and Nina used to be friends, until something happened causing Nina to become Sharon's mean girl/bully. The same thing is similar in Tina's Friend-Fiction Life, with Tina and Tammy ** As an april fools joke, on the (fanmade) TFFL channel, the Braceface theme was used in an Episode, but the song was sang by Tina, and one lyric was changed. Note, this song was only used once. References TBA Gallery Queen tina.png|Tina, in the promotional poster for the series. tinaa.png|Frames of Tina in the theme song See Also The Great Burger The Great Burger is officially the sequel series to Tina's Friend-Fiction Life. In the second season of TFFL, Anne and Jerry appear, and becoming supporting characters. Tina's Friend-Fiction Life: The Movie The movie for the series. Category:Fanmade series Category:PriParaidols5 Category:Fanmade spinoff series Category:Fanon